


a silent understanding

by Suicix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Poly, Comfort Food, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 7, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s the first twenty-fourth of June that’s passed since Fleur’s been seeing Cho – the first anniversary of Cedric’s death since then.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5939020#t5939020">"Cho/Fleur, macaroons"</a>. (Drabbletag7, Femslash100, LiveJournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a silent understanding

**Author's Note:**

> the background poly tag is because fleur and bill are still married here, but fleur is with cho as well.

It’s the first twenty-fourth of June that’s passed since Fleur’s been seeing Cho – the first anniversary of Cedric’s death since then. It might not affect Fleur as much as it does Cho, but she still aches: she was a champion alongside Cedric, after all.

Some people might think it silly for Cho to still be mourning Cedric – she was only a teenager when they were together – but she was also a teenager when she was thrust into war. It both hardened her and made her more fragile, just as it did to so many of her peers. Fleur sees it when she’s with Bill’s family, sees it in Ron and Ginny’s eyes even as they try to hide it.

Fleur’s apparated to the alley nearby Cho’s flat with a tin of comfort food in hand: homemade macaroons, most of which are blue. Blue for Beauxbatons, for Ravenclaw. For the two of them.

She hopes she isn’t overstepping: Cho said she wanted to be left alone, but Fleur wants to show that she cares, that Cho has her. It’ll be a quick visit.

When she knocks, it takes a minute for Cho to answer.

“I know you didn’t want to be disturbed,” Fleur says as the door opens, “but I have this for you.” She hands over the tin.

“Thank you, Fleur.” Cho smiles, though her eyes are wet. “That’s very thoughtful of you.”

With her empty hand, she reaches out to cup Fleur’s cheek to kiss her, a silent understanding.


End file.
